1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing a memory device for computer programs such as application software and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, storage control systems that can provide a plurality of logical volumes to higher devices as one large unit have been known in the past, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-327803 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-236560.
For example, a data copying technique is known in which a first logical volume that is prepared on a first physical disk and a second logical volume that is prepared on a second physical disk are combined into a pair, with one of these logical volumes being used as the copying source volume and the other logical volume being used as the copying destination volume, and data in the copying source volume is copied into the copying destination volume. In this data copying technique, for example, the system is arranged so that only the copying source volume is recognized by the operating system (OS) of the higher device, and copying destination volume that is the other member of the pair is not recognized by this OS. The reason for this is that there is there is a possibility that the OS cannot operate normally if both the copying source volume and copying destination volume are simultaneously recognized by the OS. For example, if the both the copying source volume and copying destination volume are recognized as the “C drive” by the OS, there is a possibility that the OS will not be able to operate normally.
However, in data copying techniques, it is conceivable that there may be cases in which it is desirable to cause the OS (and/or the application software that is present above this OS) to recognize not only the copying source volume, but also the copying destination volume.